undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Another story
ANOTHER STORY is an AU where the plot of undertale is the same except that the story is different, and the characters have switched, ROLES: * frisk takes the role of chara * sans takes the role of asriel * papyrus takes the role of toriel * gaster takes the role of asgore * chara takes the role of frisk * asriel takes the role of sans * ralsei, from deltarune, takes the role of papyrus * napstablook takes the role of gaster * toriel takes the role of mettaton * asgore takes the role of alphys * alphys takes the role of mad dummy * undyne is the guarde of hotland * mettaton is the wife of papyrus STORY: once upon a time, monsters and human lived in harmony, one day humans declared war, after years of fighting, humans were victorious, monsters, losers, were banished to Mount Ebott, prisoners of the spell of humans, several years ago, a human child fell to the underground, this human is frisk wounded by her fall, she called for help, sans, the king's son, found the human, he accompanied her to the castle of gaster, several years passed, frisk and sans becoming very close, but one day, gaster died because of an illness, his sons were inconsolable, the human does not Supported the pain of his friend, made a reset, and so brought gaster to life, but the price for this miracle is that Frisk lost her health and her soul begins to break, before dying, she begged sans absolve her soul and free the monsters, and before her friend says something, she died, fell through grief, sans absorbed the soul of frisk and thanks to his new form and powers, crossed the barrier, carrying the body of frisk, he crossed a village to deposit his friend on a bed of flowers, but he made one step, he was attacked by the humans savagely, taken by surprise, he collapsed while the villagers took the body of frisk, his dust dispersed with the wind. after this accident, gaster, mad with rage, decree that every human who would fall, die, but his other son, papyrus was scandalized and left the castle, several years passed, the monsters are sad, having lost hope until another human fell ..... . CHANGES: * heart locket and real knife are replaced by a crane-shaped bracelet and a vorpal knife * ralsei cooks brownies instead of spaghetti * asriel's favorite food is cookies * the items of the fallens humans are in different locations * in papyrus's home, you can found a room filled with objects and clothes dedicated to frisk and sans memories * in the genocide run, when you cheek the fridge, a sentence in purple says "no pies" * in true pacifist run, when chara go to the flower room, she can find sans and frisk, in her ghost form, talking CHARACTERS: '' * chara, the last fallen human, is ten years old, she fell to the underground for some unknow reasons, she has the soul of determination, she have the same personality of her counterpart undertale * papyrus is the caretaker of the ruins, he likes cook spaghettie and enjoy toriel's shows * asriel, guarde of snowdin, is not lasy but loves pranks others, especially throw balloons, filled with paint on his victims * ralsei, is the youngest sister of asriel, kind and full of energy, she likes sweet foods * toriel is the star of the underground, she uses her fire magics to impress her fans, she loves her husband asgore * asgore is the royal scientist, he works for king gaster, * alphys is the mad dummy, you can find her in waterfall, terrorizing the monsters with his horrible grimaces, she secretly in love with undyne * undyne is the guarde of hotland, she's the same like in undertale * lupin is the first character you meet in the underground, don't trust their smile because a devil power lived inside, he attack you with bones * frisk, the first fallen, is very loved by the monsters, specially sans, she lived happily with her father gaster and her brothers, sans and papyrus, after her death, she's came back in ghost form and assist chara in her journey, her eyes are close but in genocide run, they are purple and if you refuse to erase the world, their eyes wide-eyed * sans is the oldest son of king gaster, lasy and punny, he likes sleeping and joking, but when frisk fell down, he changes, he is very protective and will do anything for frisk's love, in true pacifist run, he will reunite with frisk * mettatin is the wife of papyrus, she was living in the ruins until papyrus found her and give her a home, at first she doesn't trust him, but after she fell in love with him ''TRIVIA: * in the genocide run, asriel will say " it's a wonderfull day outside, stars are glooming, hopes are dying, on nights like this, kids like you, should be begging there mercy!" * when chara looks to the mirror in gaster's home, the text says "you know the following partner, right? after all it's that you would have done in another timeline, do not blame me" * this story will turn in animation * in gaster's home, you will find a room where the tombs of the fallens humans are resting